


The Witch of Mull River

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: A fantasy take on the origins of the Nations.
Relationships: Canada & England (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	The Witch of Mull River

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: original idea story about a witch that doesn't mean to cast curses but speaks without thinking and it comes true Maple Tea (England Canada pairing) but has now evolved over time.

Matthew had spent his childhood in a coven of white witches covering up curses made by his brother. 

It's just how it had always been. Even though they were illegal, Mathew couldn't let him take the fall, and so when Alfred did something against the rules...Mathew also broke them by covering it up. That's just what happened. And how he always expected it to be.

"Just another accident. He doesn't mean any harm...he just...he just...he doesn't mean any harm, truly..."

Matthew reminded himself, yet again, and sighed as the abnormality his Sight had picked up on as he was walking about and he'd seen something wrong with the cow he was now crouched in front of hinted to what was wrong and he righted it, then for good measure reversed it. That cow would not be running dry anymore anytime soon.

Then the charm Matthew had placed on his brother to monitor his goings warmed, letting him know that his brother was using more than the normal everyday bits of magic he'd need would warrant, so Matthew stifled another sigh and fished the compass out of his pocket.

"No, you're not," he muttered under his breath, already hurrying in the direction his compass pointed him to. "Not now during the goddamn Magic Council Festival with all these warlocks and Fey and changelings running around. We cannot afford to have such a scandal occur. Not with mother in charge of all these preparations and festivities."

It took him a mere 5 minutes to locate his brother. The idea of making this compass had truly been a stroke of brilliance for him quite a few years ago. Now he could sometimes even get to his brother before he finished whatever he was up to, like today. For today, Matthew had ended up finding his brother thinking of casting a spell on a man walking around in the market. Even from the short distance away that he was, Matthew could see that Alfred was in the midst of what looked like a love spell. Which was certainly illegal, and Alfred knew that.

Mathew spared a quick glance at his brother's almost-victim and raised an eyebrow. At least his brother had good taste. The blond was quite handsome, even despite his rather overly large eyebrows but, one, Matthew believed in the laws governing magic that could control emotions and believed that forcing emotions to be morally wrong, love spells especially, and two, god damn Alfred but he was not going to let his brother foil up relations among the magic Folk. Not if it was the last thing he did.

A quick flick of his wrist disrupted the spell and had Alfred disoriented from the abrupt shutdown of his magic, enough for Matthew to march over and drag him off, completely missing the curious eyes following him that had stopped pretending naivety about their situation and now fully seemed aware of the levels of power their owner had felt in the air.

'Now then… that twin appears to have enormous power...and isn't that the Coven mother's eldest child?'

The warlock, well aware of what had almost been about to happen to him, hummed, and walked away. The Fey who followed him around were telling him they had a secret to tell about his Fate to him, and it was important.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested? Review please! 
> 
> Yes, this is obviously rushed. I've been holding onto it for a while. It's done, just not too well edited and I'm not too sure why I'm being so picky with it, so here y'all go.
> 
> -North of the North


End file.
